Fever
by Blueraingurl
Summary: A dark fic with a resolution in the end – Wolfram thinks he is pregnant.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. KKM is property of its respective American and Japanese owners and distributors. No copyright infringement is intended.

**-**

**-**

**- **

**Warning:** A dark, troubled and angst filled fic, with Wolfram's mental stability deteriorating and Yuuri unable to handle the situation. However, there is reprieve at the end of the fic. Therefore, Yuuri and Wolfram may be out-of-character.

Please turn back now if you don't like such things; if it's okay with you then, please continue and let me know what you think. 

-

-

**A/N:** This is a Yuuri/Wolfram fic. However, I don't know if YuuRam fans would even like it, or anyone else for that matter. I seriously don't know where this fic came from as I wrote it; it's a bit disturbing even for my tastes.

-

-

-

-

**Title: _Fever_**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"I'm pregnant," Wolfram calmly stated with bright glazed green eyes at the dinner table.

No one dared to move; rather the sound of falling silverware was the only sign that something was amiss.

"And I can't wait until my baby is born, I hope I have twins," Wolfram plowed on. He graced the surprised table occupants with a small smile and left them to return to the Maou's room; after all he needed to look after his health now that he was with child or children hopefully.

Gwendal frowned and Conrad lost his never-ending smile for a brief second. While, Yuuri felt a variety of emotions run through him . . . anger, confusion, disbelief and annoyance.

"Impossible," Yuuri muttered out, "first of all, Wolfram is a guy, and guys do not get pregnant."

"Did you sleep with Wolfram, Heika?" Gwendal calmly asked.

"Of course not!" Yuuri yelled suddenly, "I don't even like Wolfram like that! Why would he even say such a ridiculous thing?"

-

-

-

-

Three days passed and Wolfram did not get any better.

-

-

"Baby," Wolfram spoke out loud while rubbing his stomach, "I can't wait to see you! I saw the cutest dress for you . . . I'm not sure yet if you're a girl or boy but it would be nice for Greta to have a baby sister you know, but a boy would be good too. Even better, I hope you guys are twins, a boy and a girl would be perfect."

"Yuuri?" Wolfram called out, "do you want to feel my stomach?"

". . ." Yuuri grabbed his hair into his hands, "please just stop this Wolfram."

"What do you mean," Wolfram whispered, "Stop what?"

Yuuri looked with helplessness to Conrad. Conrad just frowned with worry.

-

-

The next day, Wolfram was bed-ridden because he couldn't find the energy to get up anymore.

"Ahhhhh," he screamed, it hurt so much . . . his body, his heart; he couldn't breathe.

"Shh," Conrad gently held his brother down to the bed, "it's okay Wolfram, it's just a fever."

"Weller-kyo?" the blond called out tentatively, "Why are you here? Where's Yuuri?"

"He just stepped out for a moment," Conrad lied, in truth he knew Yuuri had been confused with Wolfram's behavior and needed some time alone.

"You lie," Wolfram whispered, "you lie, you always lie to me Weller-kyo."

Conrad raised his eyebrows, it hurt . . . _'why was Wolfram always talking to him like that?'_

"You know I hate you," Wolfram talked again with agitation, "I really, really hate you brother . . . leave me alone."

Conrad just shook his head, it didn't matter, Wolfram was still his brother and he would keep watch.

-

-

-

-

-

"Why don't you leave me alone Weller-kyo?" Wolfram asked the next evening, "I don't need you here."

"I'm here because I want to be," Conrad stated automatically; he cared for Wolfram but even he had his limits – and also Yuuri was lost in what to do and he was there to support Yuuri as well as Wolfram in the process.

"Well you should be gone, like Yuuri," Wolfram stated with annoyance as his closed his burning eyes . . . he then patted his stomach with a smile, "my child will love me, and I don't need anyone else to be here . . ."

-

-

-

-

-

Yuuri looked with dark eyes between Conrad and Wolfram's daily exchange.

He couldn't comprehend what was going on with the blond. Gisela had told them that Wolfram was dangerously sick, a Mazoku disease, but she had never seen anyone so inflicted with it as Wolfram was currently under.

He stayed hidden by the window still, listening and looking at Conrad and Wolfram. Conrad knew he was there always, but Wolfram did not, which was a good thing because he couldn't handle this delusional awake Wolfram.

-

-

-

Several weeks passed by as Wolfram's fever worsened.

-

-

-

"Weller-kyo, where are you?" Wolfram shouted out in cold sweat, the blond thought he was going to die as he trembled, "Please, I'm sorry . . . I don't hate you, I never did."

"Shh, little brother," Conrad spoke gently.

"I know, I know. I understand now," Conrad reassured his brother as he brushed Wolfram's hair from his face.

"Please, don't leave me," Wolfram spoke again, "I'm sorry . . . I never meant any of it . . . Yuuri, where are you?" Wolfram fell back to sleep fitfully.

Yuuri came out of the shadows and looked at the blond with some emotion Conrad couldn't decipher.

"Go rest, I'll take watch again," Yuuri spoke. Although, he couldn't handle an awakened Wolfram, he could handle the sleeping one – he had never left this Wolfram's side.

Conrad left understanding that he was not needed anymore, Yuuri had come to some decision he knew.

"I don't understand you Wolfram," Yuuri talked to the sleeping blond, "what made you like this?" He reached for the blond's forehead and wiped the sweat off of his face – Wolfram had been burning up for a long time now.

Wolfram's condition did not afflict Yuuri very much; after all his immune system was built differently from those of the Mazoku race. He had noticed Conrad's own strain against the disease. Conrad was not needed anymore for Yuuri's piece of mind though; he was ready now to deal with a non-sleeping Wolfram.

-

-

-

-

-

"Weller-kyo?" Wolfram gasped out in pain, "Are you here?"

"It's okay Wolfram," Yuuri spoke to the blond, "please drink some water."

Wolfram's pupils dilated further as he realized that it was Yuuri that held out the glass of water to him instead of Conrad.

"Oh," Wolfram retreated into himself, "that's okay . . . please go away, I don't need you here, I want Weller-kyo here."

Yuuri's face went through a myriad of emotions, while he grabbed onto the blond's shoulder and tipped the glass of water to him, "Just drink for now Wolfram," he stated firmly.

Wolfram could do nothing but obey.

-

-

-

-

-

"I hate you," Wolfram yelled out, "why don't you leave me alone?"

"The feeling is mutual," Yuuri spoke out, "I don't like spoiled brats too much either."

Wolfram did not utter another word; this Yuuri was becoming more like his darker Maou counterpart.

-

-

-

-

-

"Look, just leave me alone, okay?" Wolfram tried again, "my daughter is taking care of me and I need to take care of her too," he pointed to his stomach although it took a lot of energy out of him to do that motion for Yuuri.

"And where is your daughter?" Yuuri asked darkly, "here?" he asked as he drew his hands to the blond's stomach.

"Don't touch me, you wimp," Wolfram cried out, "you're hurting her . . . you're hurting me."

Yuuri didn't withdraw his hand; Gisela had told him that Wolfram's condition had been worsening by a weak mental stability; Wolfram was slowly losing his mind due to his fever. To get the blond better, Wolfram had to want to get better too.

"No, YOU are hurting yourself," Yuuri stated bluntly, "you need to let her go Wolfram, or she cannot rest."

"NO NO NO," Wolfram cried out, "I hate you! I hate you! I knew it since the day I saw you!"

"You're just a wimp, how could you rule a kingdom was the first thought that came into mind when I saw you! Your stupid ideology and your trusting nature, I hate you so much," Wolfram added for good measure.

Yuuri just nodded as Wolfram fell back to sleep.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Yuuri?" Wolfram called out, although he didn't like Yuuri keeping watch over him, he was still afraid the young king would disappear.

Using all the energy he could muster, he tried to sit up and glanced around the corners of his bed; there was no one there.

"I knew you would leave me," the blond whispered with pain, as his fever reached a new level of danger.

Yuuri re-entered the room and looked with pity at the blond, maybe it wasn't pity . . . more like compassion; he didn't know what afflicted the Mazoku prince to have made him so weak. Likewise, Yuuri had not felt like himself since Wolfram's sickness. He felt a dark shadow overcome him and devour his senses and feelings. He felt numb almost.

However, looking at the weakened and crying prince right now tugged many emotions within him. _'How could he make it better for Wolfram?'_ the Maou thought to himself.

"Yuuri, I'm so sorry," Wolfram cried out breaking through Yuuri's thoughts, "I never meant it, please don't leave."

"Shh, I'm here," Yuuri then took hold of Wolfram's hands as Wolfram stilled peacefully into sleep. He noticed for the first time, how they fit perfectly in his own. This concept scared him and he quickly let go of Wolfram's hand.

Wolfram began to toss and turn again with restlessness in his sleep.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Do you hate me Wolfram?" Yuuri asked out of the blue one day.

The blond turned his head towards Yuuri's voice and reflected. He silently thought how much he hated the black-haired man; Yuuri was a wimp, a cheater, too trustful, naïve and ran head-first into situations. Many times their lives had been in jeopardy as they followed the Maou on his wild goose chases.

He especially hated how Yuuri treated everyone the same but treated his brother Conrad with special affections. He hated how he danced with commoners and riff rafts and anyone that asked. He hated how he put his nose into everyone's business and tried to solve every situation.

"Of course I hate you," Wolfram replied, _'he also hated how one smile from Yuuri made him feel like he had gained the whole world, he hated how one disapproving look from Yuuri made him feel as if he should die and he hated how much he had come to love that Yuuri.' _

Yuuri looked again in confusion, Wolfram's words and his eyes did not match what he so hurtfully stated and then he began to understand a little better – it was the same as when he had observed the interaction between Wolfram and his brother Conrad in the shadows.

"Thank you," Yuuri spoke suddenly, "I didn't particularly like you too much either."

Wolfram felt a fraction of hurt overcome him and then he looked at Yuuri's face, Yuuri was actually smiling a bit with an upward smirk – he let the matter go as well as the hurtful words from the young king, then Wolfram relaxed.

"Wimp," Wolfram stated and fell back to sleep.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Ahhhhhhhhh," Wolfram screamed into his pillow, he felt his stomach contract and he knew he was losing his baby, "NO NO NO!"

"Calm down," Yuuri tried to calm the irate blond, "I'm here."

"I don't care," Wolfram yelled and pleaded, "my baby, she's dying . . . please save her Yuuri . . . no, it's okay now, I'll just go with her."

"Wolfram, look at me," Yuuri spoke straight into glazed green eyes, "let her go, we need you here . . . I need you here, please its okay now, so please don't leave with her."

"No, I don't want to be alone," Wolfram cried out, "please Yuuri I want to go with her, if not, she'll be alone."

"Shh," Yuuri came to a quick decision, he gathered the distressed prince into his arms, "Shh, its okay now Wolfram . . . let it out."

Wolfram screamed, the pain was unbearable – the fever was burning him from inside.

Wolfram screamed again and again, he just wanted to die.

He screamed into oblivion as Yuuri cradled him, "It'll get better now Wolfram, I'll be here."

-

-

-

-

-

Wolfram looked at the black-haired man and stated, "I never hated you Yuuri."

Yuuri felt the blond's forehead – the fever was going down little by little.

"But you're still a wimp and a cheater," Wolfram spoke.

"You're selfish and you're still a spoiled brat," Yuuri added.

"Yeah," they both nodded their heads.

They were both exhausted as Yuuri wrapped his arms around the blond, "let's get some sleep now," Yuuri stated.

"Thank you Yuuri for putting up with me," Wolfram whispered, "I only caused trouble for everyone . . ."

"It's okay, they know it wasn't you talking," Yuuri assured the blond, and they drifted off to sleep again.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Will you hold my hand?" Wolfram asked with insecurity as he woke up the next day, the past few months had felt like a nightmare . . .

"I'll never let go Wolfram," Yuuri finally smiled. It was a smile that promised a better tomorrow and broke through the darkness that Wolfram's illness had brought to the castle and Yuuri's heart, "Not ever again."


End file.
